List of Iskul Bukol guest stars
This is a list of the guest cast of characters of the Philippine television sitcom Iskul Bukol which is broadcast by IBC. List of guest cast *'Jane de Leon' as Barbie Aguilar (January 7, 2017) *'Caleb Gotico' as Kristoff Padilla (January 14, 2017) *'Erika Mae Salas' as Phoebe delos Santos (January 21, 2017) *'Francyss Abuan' as Janus Legaspi (January 28, 2017) *'Francis Magundayao' as Alexander Madrid (February 4, 2017) *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Gabbi Salvador (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Rico dela Paz' as Edgar de Leon (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Kenzo Gutierez' as Gary Trinidad - Joyce's love interest. (February 18, 2017) *'Sarah Ortega' as Linda Eriguel (February 25, 2017) *'Tito Sotto' as Tito Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Vic Sotto' as Vic Ungasis (March 4, 2017) *'Joey de Leon' as Joey Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Mianne Fajardo' as Mica Salvador (March 4, 2017) *'Michael Tañeca' as Oliver Cortez (March 11, 2017) *'Heidiann Mansilla' as Joanne Ruiz (March 18, 2017) *'Adrian Desabille' as Ivan Loyzaga (March 25, 2017) *'Erika Padilla' as Sharon "Shawie" Cunanan - the sporty chic. (April 1, 2017) *'Kyline Alcantara' as Kyline Ocampo - the high school villain girl. (April 1, 2017) *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Joshua Forbes (April 8, 2017) *'Paulo Angeles' as Edward Santiago (April 22, 2017) *'Ella Cruz' as Franchesca Fulgar (April 29, 2017) *'Basti Gonzales' as Patrick Aguilar (May 6, 2017) *'Luis Alandy' as SPO3 Albert Gutierrez (May 13, 2017) *'Paul Salas' as Jacob Alvarez - the high school villain boy. (May 13, 2017) *'Ronald dela Rosa' as Himself - the incumbent Director General of the Philippine National Police. (May 13, 2017) *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as BJ Magundayao (May 20, 2017) *'Margaret Planas' as Julia Medel (during Raisa's birthday at Diliman High School) (May 27, 2017) *'Belle Mariano' as Loisa Brillantes (June 3, 2017) *'Aaron Rosario' as Dominic Aguas (June 10, 2017) *'Sarah Lahbati' as Andrea Reyes (Father's Day episode) (June 17, 2017) *'Basti Gonzales' as Rafael Valdez (June 24, 2017) *'Achie Lim' as Marie Lozada - Tonton's friend. (July 1, 2017) *'Rita Gaviola' as Sarah Gonzaga (July 8, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Herbert Paderna (July 15, 2017) *'Maxine Medina' as Maxene Mendoza (July 22, 2017) *'Jaime Yllana' as Enzo Pedrosa (July 29, 2017) *'Chacha Cañete' as Ryza dela Cruz (August 5, 2017) *'Keempee de Leon' as Joaquin "Wacky" Roque (August 12, 2017) *'Marvin Agustin' as Albert Gutierrez (August 19, 2017) *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Blanca Ilacad (August 26, 2017) *'Crissel Ignacio' as Maribel Acosta (Crosover in the noontime tawaserye Eh, Kasi Bata!) (September 2, 2017) *'Nathaniel Britt' as Jarius Quirino (September 9, 2017) *'Veronica Duterte' as Alyssa Mendez (during Tonton's birthday) (September 16, 2017) *'Renz Aytona' as Ryan Abellana (September 23, 2017) *'Sceven Nolasco' as Janus Rementilla (September 30, 2017) *'Denise Canlas' as Vanessa Ababa (October 7, 2017) *'Fred Lo' as Randy Valentino (October 14, 2017) *'Giann Solante' as Ella Garcia (October 21, 2017) *'Oyo Boy Sotto' as Yoyo Ungasis - the good-looking and smart man who admire Miss Tapia. (October 28, 2017) *'Ryan James Bacalla' as Ivan Estrada (during Anne's sweet 16th birthday party) (November 4, 2017) *'Jayda Avanzado' as Michelle Fulgar (November 11, 2017) *'Rodjun Cruz' as Rodjun Villaflor - Ma'am Maxene's friend. (November 18, 2017) *'Carlos Dala' as Gabriel Agustin (November 18, 2017) *'Tom Taus' as Raymond Padilla (during Ma'am Maxene's birthday party at Diliman High School) (November 25, 2017) *'Angelina Cruz' as Angela Salvador (December 2, 2017) *'Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.' as Marco Bacalla (December 9, 2017) *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Anne Abellana (December 16, 2017) *'Hiro Volante' as Chubi Alvarez (December 16, 2017) *'Hajji Kaamiño' as Greg "Sir Greg" Tejada - Teacher Maxene's bestfriend. (December 23, 2017) *'Diether Ocampo' as Ramil Agustin - Tonton and Ma'am Maxene's friend. (December 30, 2017) *'Sofia Andres' as Eula Ramirez (January 6, 13, 20 and 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) *'Diego Loyzaga' as Rico Madrid (January 6, 13, 20 and 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) *'Andrea Brillantes' as Chelsea Gulla (February 10, 2018) *'Via Saroca' as Via Mendoza (JS Prom episode) (February 17, 2018) References See also * Joey de Leon on Instagram: “WAYBACK WHENSDAY” • Instagram * Mark Rosilla - Kilala nio pa ba mga names nila sa sitcom nato? | Facebook * edited1.jpg (JPEG Image, 800 × 536 pixels) * ISKUL BUKOL | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL 2 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL: Episode 14 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL Episode 16 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL Episode 17 | Facebook * Danielle Castano on Instagram: “Catch us on tv5 #iskulbukol #saturdays @tv5manila” • Instagram * Daiana Menezes BRAZILIPINA™ on Instagram: “The double personality role (rich/poor character) Daiana Menezes bilang Helga #iskulbukol #tv5” • Instagram * Iskul Bukol ♥ | Facebook * Erika with Regine in Iskul Bukol Season 2 Premiere | Facebook * Sunday Pinasaya on Instagram: “Ready na sila para sa masayang kantahan bukas sa #SPSSaludo! | ��: @narcabico” • Instagram * Miles Ocampo - Miles Ocampo added a new photo. | Facebook * 10903769_325411974321248_156202213_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 640 × 640 pixels) * Kimerald-Ikaw-ang-Sunshine-.jpg (JPEG Image, 640 × 522 pixels) * Iskul Bukol | Facebook * Iskul Bukol Category:Lists of actors by comedy television series Category:Lists of guest appearances in television